


Quiet Night In

by alternis (yenside)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, sexless domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenside/pseuds/alternis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no feeling like forgetting you are incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night In

The TV is playing quietly, sending flickering shadows across Yuugi’s sleeping face. Other Yuugi wonders, for a moment, if a normal person would think this sight was strange - a ghost, watching the sleeping. But a normal person wouldn't be able to see him. His partner is curled up next to him on the sofa, where he’d insisted they watch a program on... something. Other Yuugi hasn’t quite been taking it in.

Yuugi does this, sometimes – pulls his other along to things he thinks he’d enjoy. The day he spent with Anzu floats to mind, but it isn’t the only time. Yuugi is very considerate of him, after all, always thinking of him. Always giving him things.

Yuugi’s eyelids flicker, and the slight change of his breath lets the other know that he’s awake, again. Yuugi uncurls himself a little, but he does not open his eyes. It’s late, and his other knows they should both be asleep. Or, at least, _Yuugi_ should be asleep in his bed.

Other Yuugi used to sit on the edge of the bed, or at the desk where he could look up through the skylight. He isn’t sure, exactly, when it changed to sitting beside Yuugi. Or when that changed to curling up against his partner, eyes shut, their bodies close enough that he can almost forget they are not really touching.

The Other Yuugi touches his partner’s shoulder, but Yuugi does not respond. He jerks his hand back, disappointed in himself for forgetting his limitations. In the dark of the room he can almost convince himself that there are two bodies on the couch. But, he knows, he is no more solid than the shadows on the walls.

He lets this projected self fold inwards, and feels himself seated in the maze of his soul. He thinks to stand, before realising there is a weight against his side – Yuugi, solid and curled up against him. The Other Yuugi gently rests his hand on Yuugi’s cheek, and Yuugi sleepily blinks up at him. Other Yuugi smiles, and his voice is soft in the way that only Yuugi hears.

“… You should sleep in your bed, aibou.”

Yuugi frowns and closes his eyes, as if he could force himself back into the dreaming world through sheer force of will. Other Yuugi chuckles, and rests his hand on the spikes of his partner’s hair.

“Shall I take us to bed?” He asks, running his fingers through the hair of the ‘sleeping’ Yuugi.

Yuugi is still for a few moments, before nodding and making a quiet word of assent.

The Other Yuugi open his new eyes, stands up from the couch and stretches. He turns off the TV and makes his way quietly up the stairs in the dark. This body is as familiar as this house. He feels like an intruder in both of them. He feels like everything he has is being lent to him, and he cannot allow himself to think it will be his forever. He knows Yuugi’s bedtime routine well enough he can follow the steps like an intricate dance, pushing thoughts out of his head and focusing on the movement, until finally he slips into the bed and closes his eyes.

When he opens them again, he is back inside their heart – Yuugi’s room this time. Yuugi is curled up against his chest, pressed against him like a mirror copy. Everything about Yuugi is familiar – and so it feels like another half slotted against him, two parts of a whole.


End file.
